Kaslow
Introduction This is one of the three main cities in Saphael. The majority of the Sprite Messengers who start out their adventure go to Kaslow by means of traveling to Blue Bay’s docks and then Kaslow Plains. NPCs Other than the general NPCs you would find in any of the main cities of most major games, here's a list of some NPCs that would be useful: Kaslow Guild War *You can sign up for guild war after the each weekend's final war and before the weekly maintenance each week with the Kaslow Guardian Competition Receptionist. *After maintenance, you can view the Kaslow guild war schedule from Kaslow Guardian Envoy Colonel Kira. *To enter guild war, you will need to talk to the Battlefield Gate close by. *If and when you win Kaslow guild war, you will have access to Kaslow Keeper of the Box on the right of Kira. The chest contains, among other things, the helm and chest of every guild war set plus L70 and L80 guild war weapons. Lovers *'Couple Guardian Sprites Eros' sells Soma and Vita Boxes filled with HP and MP pots of choice. Each time you purchase one you will lose love coins earned by the amount specified while buying. *'Couple Guardian Sprites Aphrodite' has 2 options when spoken to. First option, "Sweet Love couple store" gives you access to lover skills which you can purchase with love coins for a lover as well as a few miscellaneous items. The second option "Eternal Love Shop", gives you access to marriage skills which cost 450 love coins each. *'Royal Lieutenant Jessica' gives the quest Test of Courage and Protection (REP), which is necessary in order for a player to get married. Jessica's quest is very specific in that it will only show up if you have a lover. If you are married or single the quest will not show up and if you have just lovered, please relog to allow quest to show up. Dungeons and Other Maps *At level 10, you will get a quest Another World 1 from Keeper Illa which will give you access to Sakura Island once it is done. Sakura Island is accessible for anyone character level 10 and above. *Once you hit level 46 and enter take Kaslow City map, Drifter Weidor will give you access to Old Siwa Island (OSI) main quest with The Call of the Past (auto quest - check unacquired quest if you do not have it) and Mission Orders for OSI are from levels 46-56. *At level 50, you can talk to Blue Whale Port Captain Sader to enter the map Prism Island Prairie which will eventually take you to Twin Lion Mountain. *'Ace Hunter Flidday' gives you Hunter’s Way: Daily Training (REP) which you can complete once a day for Hunting Loot which gives you a chance to get permanent costume items. Reputations *You can hand in Hunting Orders (obtainable via Hunting) to Treasure Appraisal Committee Cashier Andre for Treasure Appraisal Committee fame. His assistant, Treasure Appraisal Committee Assistant Amari is the NPC to talk to if you want to hand in multiples of Alternate Dimension Wonderous Beast’s Tooth for Treasure Appraisal Committee fame as well. *If you are trying to gain fame with the Kaslow Royal Family, you can look under Kaslow Royal Family Reputation. Once you have enough fame you can buy certain items from Royal Duke Posolain including talent blueprints, skill stones and fame pots. *'Mount Dealer Yahung' sells sunbird mounts for the city if Kaslow after you reach certain amounts of fame with the Kaslow Royal Family. Miscellaneous *'New Sprite Messenger Trainer Gildhorn' gives players access to newbie quests to get them accustomed to the game. *'Monster Raider Beadice' trades ‘Guardian of Saphael’ points for free EXP boosts. She is generally available next to the Class Master. *'Demon Hunter Landis' gives you access to Treasure Map quests for Saphael, Deepfathom and Time Rift. *You can hand in Trial Maze Proofs to Sprite Aleph for Treasure Boxes of different kinds which will give you a chance at receiving Masks and Summons. *'Legendary Guardian Sprite Boyd' is where you can exchange 1x Attendance Baby Card for 1x Attendance Baby Gift box, which contains costume items both temporary and permanent for your archive. You can get the Attendance Baby Card from logging in for 7 days for the DLR and opening the Attendance Log-In Gift Box you receive from it. *'Northern Merchant Jasid' will be in Kaslow from Friday 23:00 until Sunday 23:00 (game time / EST / ETD) - at coordinates 140, 300. Kaslow Royal Family Reputation To gain Kaslow Royal Family reputation, you can complete Repeatable Quests from different maps or take Guild Repeatable Quests from Guild Affairs Officer Elzia in Kaslow at 157, 169. Depending on what level you are and what level your guild is some quests may or may not be available even if you are of appropriate character level. Once you have reached 50,000 reputation with the Kaslow Royal Family, you will be able to receive the title Kaslow Knight by talking to Royal Duke Posolain in Kaslow at 229, 38 and choosing the option “Claim your special title”. You can also buy special items from Posolain, depending on how much reputation you have. Category:Map Area Category:Kaslow Royal Family Category:Treasure Appraisal Committee